Everyone We Love
by Endless Potential
Summary: It's always delicious to have two men chasing after you. So why isn't Hermione enjoying it? Maybe it's because the two men chasing after her are the two men she cares for the most...COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**Hermione's POV**_

This always happens.

And every time it does, I want to rip his beautiful face off.

He goes out with a girl, breaks my heart, breaks up with her, gives me a small hope, then asks out someone else again, starting over the cycle.

"Hermione", he whined, "help me find something to wear on this thing."

And every time he has a date, he insists on me picking out his clothing. This time was no different.

We walked out of his dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room. I sulked privately behind him.

And there was Pavarti. With her sleek, dark hair and immaculate looks, anyone could see why he preferred her to me.

"Wish me luck, Herms." He walked over to her and took her arm. She giggled and clung onto him. I watched sadly as they left for Hogsmeade.

"Luck, Harry", I said back to him.

_Later_

An hour after everyone had left, I started walking to Hogsmeade. Sure, it took thirty minutes to get there on foot. So what? It wasn't like I had a date or anything.

I had liked Harry, my best friend for almost seven years along with Ron, since fifth year. I haven't a clue what triggered this, but it had happened without specific reason.

It was now November of seventh year, and here, two years and twenty- seven dates later, I had finally felt that I had enough. I had waited around for him to notice me as more then just a friend for long enough, and frankly, I was sick of the never- ending cycle: his search for the perfect girl.

Honestly, what was so great about perfect? Perfect isn't that great. It's boring.

Harry was a great guy. No one could argue with that. No girls, no guys, no anyone. He was brave, sweet, _really _good- looking; the whole nine yards.

But now I wasn't as willing to wait as I was a year ago. I was becoming more impatient and even caught myself staring at a few bums lately.

I had gotten a few offers for dates, but I had always turned them down, all to make Harry see that maybe I wasn't interested in them at all. Just him.

Well, perhaps the next time I get an offer, I'll surprise everyone by accepting. I wasn't terribly picky anymore. I just wanted a date.

I pondered these thoughts as I walked the dirt road, once in a while glancing at the gray sky. That is, until a voice interrupted my state.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I turned around at the sound and smiled.

"Hey, Draco."

Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_ had, surprisingly, become one of my closest friends. It shocks me to this very day.

After his father got sent to Azkaban in fifth year, he had somehow turned a new leaf. At first, we were all very suspicious of his intentions, but one day, he did something that proved that he was genuine. But I won't get into that right now.

Anyways, he was the only one who knew of my secret infatuation. I didn't tell Ron, for fear of him telling Harry, Ginny, for fear that she would spill to Ron, or anyone else, for fear of becoming the new school subject of ridicule.

But I could tell Draco. And he sympathized with me. He was so understanding, and consoled me as if he experienced my situation personally.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing all alone?" He teased me.

I shook my head. He was always trying to make feel better like this. He was so sweet. I told him the thoughts I had just moments ago. He listened carefully, just like I knew he would.

We walked together for the rest of the road, talking and laughing together. When we had finally reached Hogsmeade, he cleared his throat.

"Well, Hermione", he cleared his throat again and looked away. I raised and eyebrow at his obvious anxiousness.

He saw my slight gesture and quickly composed himself. "Well, I think you need practice for a date first. How about letting me escort you to dinner tonight, around seven?"

That had surprised me. To say the least. But nevertheless, I was pleased.

"Hmm." I tried to picture him as a date. It wasn't really hard, since he was nice enough and good- looking enough. "You're on. Seven o' clock. Don't be late."

With that said, I skipped off to tell Ginny and the rest of the girls.

_Hog's Head_

"Are you serious! Oh my God, when and where and what are you going to wear!" I was now sitting in the Hog's Head, sipping a butterbeer with Ginny across from me.

"Tonight, dinner at I have no idea, and help me!"

_Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory_

After Ginny had primped me for two hours, curling my hair, putting on makeup, and giving me a elegant outfit, I took it all off.

"Ginny! This isn't the ball! This is dinner!" She rolled her eyes at me and paced around my room.

"Merlin, why couldn't he have at least told you where you were going?" she asked herself more then me exasperatedly.

I looked out my window. I did a double take.

"Ginny, look! It's Draco! And he's wearing…"

In a fury of last- minute dressing, I got into a white turtleneck and some very tight jeans that belonged to Ginny and her very small ass.

I hurriedly brushed my hair once more when I heard a knock at my door. I didn't know why I was so nervous. He was just Draco. And it wasn't as if this was a real date; it was a _practice_ date. I think. He was very vague about it.

Anyhow, I rushed to the door, brushed off some invisible dust, took a breath, and opened the door as casually as possible.

There Draco stood, wearing an outfit I gave him last year for Christmas, a black long sleeved shirt and faded baggy jeans. I expected something completely different when I saw him through my window, seeing how he was raised so formally, but there he was, in casual wear and a picnic basket.

He looked surprised to see me in my attire as well, and said so. "I thought since I forgot to tell you where we were going, you'd be dressed more formally."

A blush crept onto my face. "Well, I guess I got lucky, didn't I? Well, let's head out." I grabbed his arm and pulled him hurriedly away.

_Hogwarts Lake_

We had settled down onto the hill overlooking Hogwarts Lake. Sometimes, when you're used to something, you forget how beautiful it really is. I was struck again at the natural majesty of Hogwarts.

Draco set up our picnic, and I looked up at him. I was starting to get nervous. The setting was very romantic, and I was suddenly aware of his angular face, deep gray eyes, loose blonde hair, and all- together hotness. I bit my lip.

I also remembered how he was always so sweet, sympathetic, funny, and how I loved being around him.

The sun had already set, and the moon and stars were clearly visible. My palms were beginning to switch gear from slightly moist to almost sweaty.

I looked back at him and caught him staring at me. I stared back. We kept staring. Merlin, he was hot.

What was happening here? For over a year, I had felt nothing more then friendship for this guy sitting across from me, and now, in this moment, I wanted nothing more then to reach over and touch his face and trace every curve .

Damn. I had it bad.

I cleared my throat. We both jolted out of our dream- like states and shifted uncomfortably.

"So", I began weakly. "What do you want to talk about?"

I know what I _didn't _want to talk about. I didn't want to talk about how I was developing an infatuation with one of my best friends when I still had a lingering infatuation for the other.

The thing is, though, at this stage, I could stop liking him if I wanted to. I wasn't in deep enough to be out of control as I was with Harry for a long time. But I was sick of waiting for Harry. And this was right in front of me. _He_ was right in front of me. He was so close, close enough to…

I leaned in toward him and felt his soft lips pressing against mine. It was a long time since I had kissed someone, and I had almost forgotten how good it tasted.

We broke apart and looked at each other shyly. Usually, this kind of silence would be awkward, but this was a comfortable silence.

He opened his mouth to speak. I tensed up and felt sure that I was awaiting a rejection that would impair our friendship forever.

For at that moment, our friendship had changed forever already.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Continued_

He closed his mouth and cleared his throat nervously. That was a bad sign, wasn't it? I could already feel the drippy coldness that comes with rejection. I already wanted to weep for our soon to be contaminated friendship. Worst of all, I think I was beginning to really like him too.

"Can we do that again?" I heard him say. I looked at him, surprised. It was definitely not what I expected.

He seemed to be nervously waiting for my response.

I broke into a smile as I heard him say, "Hermione?" very carefully, as if hearing my name would somehow upset me.

I laughed. Hearing this, he relaxed. I pulled him toward me and embraced him again.

Over the next couple of days, we went on more and more dates, and I was growing more and more attached to him. Each time we went out, I saw a sweet and romantic side of him that I never knew existed beyond those deep, once cold gray eyes.

However, there was minor setback to this fabulous arrangement.

My heart still felt a little flutter when I saw Harry.

Of course, this happened when I saw Draco as well. And the feelings were so similar, so alike, that I couldn't tell which person I liked more.

But I had Draco. Harry, as of the moment, was a blotch on my painting. A piece of litter in a perfect landscape. But I couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard I tried.

I had tried to get over him, I truly did. I had a boyfriend, for God's sake; a sweet, loving, beautiful boyfriend. What added even more to my guilt was the fact that he had liked me for a year, ever since sixth year! I mentally kicked myself a dozen times, remembering how I had blabbered on and on about my infatuation with _another _man. And here I am now, liking two men.

And he suspected it. One night, we were lying down under the stars, next to the lake. We were both a bit tipsy, having drunk a little firewhiskey at the Hog's Head before that. "Hermione," he asked. "You don't still," he paused, "like him, do you?"

I sobered up at his question. I shut my eyes tightly before I opened them again and answered. "Why do you ask that, Draco?"

"Well, you have liked him for a pretty long time before us." His arms pulled me even closer, and I gladly obliged. "And that day… you- you didn't exactly make it official that you were completely, one- hundred percent… clear."

I hated to lie to him. But in this case, I knew it had to be done. If he knew the truth, it would break his heart.

So I pulled ourselves up into a sitting position and looked deep into those piercing gray eyes of his, and said, "Draco. You don't ever have to worry about that. Alright? I don't like Harry. I like you. And in time, I probably will even be able to love you. But he doesn't affect me the way you do. Remember that, okay?" He nodded and we had kissed for a long time afterward.

Since then, we never talked about that particular subject again. He dropped it, but I had noticed that every time we were around Harry, he would hold me closer and had a certain look in his eyes. It wasn't dangerous, it wasn't jealousy, and it wasn't even hurt.

I never found out what it was.

_January_

"Come on, Draco; tell me where we're going!" It was me and Draco's third month of being together, and I had a blindfold over my eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, doll; just trust me."

With my hand securely clutched in his, he guided me, helpless for almost fifteen minutes. Finally, he paused and said, "We're here."

"About time!" I could just imagine him rolling his eyes fondly at me as the weather around me changed from windy and cold to warm and inviting, signifying we had stepped indoors.

He gently undid my blindfold and I gasped at the sight before me.

We seemed to be in a very fancy, very high- class restaurant, blood red candles everywhere, white Persian carpet, and tastefully decorated walls. The pianist was playing a romantic song and seemed to be winking at Draco.

"This is so sweet, Draco. Honestly, I love it." He blushed at the compliment.

As the night proceeded, I kept wondering how I could feel anything for any other guy when this one was so sweet and caring, so completely true.

At the end of dinner, he took me to the Hog's Head for a butterbeer. Looking around, I spotted a lot of couples; Ron was there with Lavender, Dean Thomas was with a Ravenclaw girl named Erica Fulley, and Ginny was with some guy I didn't recognize, for he was faced away from me.

Then, in a corner booth, I recognized a raven- black colored head. And he was sitting across from…

I did a double take and leaned over a bit to get a better view. Draco saw this.

"What's up?" he asked, looking in the direction I was. I stifled a giggle.

"Look who Harry's with." He looked at me curiously before glancing in that direction.

He choked on the breadstick he had chewing on and turned back to me.

"Tell me I did not just see Harry Potter with Slytherin's _Pansy Parkinson?_"

We looked at each other for a moment, amused, then burst into laughter.

"Oh, God, my best friend really has gotten desperate."

Of course, I still hadn't gotten over him completely. But at least now, I could say truthfully that I liked Draco more then Harry, an old flame.

But somehow, I couldn't shake off the tingle I felt when Harry was in the same room as me. And I absolutely hated myself for it.

Since I had gotten together with Draco, Harry had been dating even more voraciously, if that was even possible. At least half the girls in our house had gone out with him, but remained friends with him after things didn't work out, because Harry was so cute and forgivable, and the fact that he didn't try anything too fast.

And now, here he was, for the first time, dating a Slytherin girl; most shocking of all, the pug- faced Pansy Parkinson. I felt that old jealousy creep up on me, but it had now reduced to a mere pang of displeasure. Still, it was there.

Me, Harry, and Ron were still the infamous Golden Trio. However, we had grown apart a little, what with our busy seventh year schedules, complicated by dating and studies. Nevertheless, we were still best friends, and I loved them more then anyone.

Draco shook his head. "Man. I don't believe it."

As hilarious as I found it, I still hated the jealousy I radiated. I forced my voice to be cheerful. "Me, neither."

I looked over at their table again, and was surprised to see that Harry was staring straight at me. I inconspicuously looked around me, wondering if there was something unusual about my surroundings. Nope, he was definitely looking at me.

I gave a little wave. He sort of gave a little jerk, then buried his head in his menu.

Needless to say, I was confused.

At the end of the night, Draco took me back to my room and whispered, "I hope you had a good time," while gently holding me in his arms.

I smiled widely and whispered back, "I did. Thanks so much, Draco."

He kept holding me tenderly, making me feel like the luckiest girl in the wizarding world. He gave me a kiss goodnight. Actually, it was more like a _snog _goodnight.

I entered the Gryffindor common room, not expecting to find anyone. I turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Harry!" I took a few seconds to catch my breath. "You startled me."

He smirked playfully. "By the way you squealed, I'd say you were a bit more then 'startled'."

I ignored his comment and teased, "So what's the story with you and Ms. Parkinson? I had no idea that you had a taste for Slytherins." Not to mention Slytherins that looked like a troll squeezed their face together.

He blushed. "Well, it was a change for me. But it was nothing, anyways."

"No sparks?" Incredibly, it got easier and easier to talk about his dates as time went on. I marveled at myself for hiding it so well.

He took a small step toward me and said, in complete seriousness, "No sparks."

"Well, don't worry, Harry. One day, you'll find your perfect girl."

He took another step toward me, this one not so small. It made me sort of nervous.

"I think I've already found her." Another step. I rivaled it with a step backward.

"O- oh really?" I took another step backward. At first, I thought I was imagining it, but now there was no mistaking the lovesick look in his eyes. It wasn't predatory or dangerous or lustful; Harry was not that kind of person. But with each step, I was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Harry, what are you doing?" As wrong as it was,I couldn't help- God, I hate myself for thinking this- _wanting_ him to take me right there and snog me senseless, just like Draco had done only a few minutes before.

He took me into his arms and slowly leaned down to meet my lips. I saw those soft lips and I felt myself wanting to greet them. All the feelings I had for him before bombarded at me, full blast.

But before our mouths touched, I pulled away just in time, when I could already feel his breath on my face. I distanced myself from him, moving away several feet.

Our breathing was strained and in gulps. He was the first to speak. "Her- Hermione... I- I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Harry", I cut him off. I couldn't handle it. I was furious at him, but in the back of my mind, I was a little disappointed that I didn't kiss him. That only made me more furious.

I shook my head. "I cannot believe you just did that, Harry", I said in a deadly quiet voice.

However, I couldn't help but forgive him when I saw his face, full of remorse. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that. I know you're with Draco, and you love him."

"I don't love him." It was the wrong thing to say. His face lit up with hope, almost breaking my resolute. "Not yet, that is. It's only been three months."

The look on his face was almost heartbreaking. It looked crushed, hurt, and dignified, all in one.

"Well, Hermione; I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't see it before, but now I realize…" I had dreamed up this scene a thousand times, but it never occurred to me that it would actually happen. Now, I was mortified. "You are the person I've been looking for all this time, Herms."

Oh, brilliant. He was using my nickname against me.

"I know this might hurt our friendship, and I'm so sorry for that." And he really did look sorry. "But I had to get this off my chest. I tried to get over you, but it didn't work."

When I didn't say anything, he left. I stood there, rooted to the spot, still slightly shocked.

He was so nice and loving and gentle. If he was harsh and demanding, at least I could be mad at him. But of course he wouldn't be like that. Those were two adjectives that were completely wrong for him.

And it was me who was mostly in the wrong. This was so unfair to Draco. Actually, it was unfair to Harry as well. Mostly Draco.

What would happen if he found out? I was so happy with him. And now this happens.

And as easy as it was difficult to get rid of them, the feelings for Harry flooded back into me, my heart again equally matching Draco, my boyfriend, and Harry, my best friend who wanted to be more. It didn't matter that I wanted to like one person and one person alone. It was like I used a timeturner and was back to the day where I had to struggle with my feelings between two men. What a whore I felt like.

A scary thought entered my head. It came to me that I had a choice now that I didn't have back then.

The difference between now and then was the fact that this time, I could have either of them.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Sunday Morning_

I woke up with a sick, uneasy feeling. And for a while, I couldn't remember why.

Those were some sweet seconds.

Everything that happened last night hit me like a stampede of hippogriffs. I shook my head and looked at my bedside clock. It read 7: 46. It was a bit earlier then my usual Sunday wake- up. This was lucky. This way, I could avoid some people that I'd rather not mention early in the morning.

When I had gotten myself down to the Great Hall, I was relieved to find that there were only a few students down there, discluding Harry.

As for Draco, I wasn't ready to face him yet. In a way, I felt like I was cheating on him. I know I didn't do anything. But I had sort of wanted to. And that was only one step away from the worst, wasn't it?

I quickly grabbed some toast and started on my way, just in case.

The fact that it was Sunday was both good and bad. On one hand, it was good because I didn't have to sit next to Harry or Ron in any classes. On the other, there would be nothing to distract me, and I didn't want to be cooped up in my dormitory, as it was such a nice day outside.

_Think, Hermione, _I thought to myself. What could I do? Normally, I would either be hanging out with Harry and Ron, or being with Draco. I wasn't up for either choice.

What was Harry thinking! What was wrong with him! He liked me now! Well, he was about three months too late.

For a fleeting second, the phrase, _forbidden fruit is always sweeter, _popped into my head. Could that be what Harry was all about? Now that he couldn't have me, he wanted me?

But it sounded so unlike him. And now, I don't know what to do.

To my surprise, my feet had carried me to the land beside Hogwarts Lake, where Draco and I had had our first date. Shrugging, I sat down. Cracking open a book, I was very disappointed that I was about to spend my morning like this, at least until lunchtime, where I would have to face everything.

_Lunch_

I peeked cautiously around the doorframe of the Great Hall before _entering_. A second year Hufflepuff walked by, looking at me like I was crazy. Ron and Harry were there, both just starting to dig in.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down. He's still my best friend, despite last night's actions. The prat…_

I walked over to the table casually, sat down in my usual spot between the two, and took a drumstick.

"Where were you in the morning, Herms?" asked Ron, mouth full of potatoes. It appeared as though Harry had not told him.

"I woke up early", I replied shortly. All the while, I could feel Harry's eyes boring into me. I tried my hardest not to return his glance.

After that, no more words were exchanged. _Conversation has pretty much gone dry, _popped into my head.

Finishing off the last of my meal, I started to get up to leave, thinking that I was free. Too soon to talk. Harry grabbed my wrist, pulling me back a little, and said rather loudly, "I'll come with, Hermione. I think we should talk about… the Transfiguration assignment."

If Ron wasn't so preoccupied with eating, maybe he would have remembered that Professor McGonagall didn't even assign homework over the weekend.

Grudgingly, I walked out with him, all too aware of hid hand still holding my wrist. I pulled it away gently, trying not to offend him or anything.

Once we were clear of anyone else, I put my hands on my hips and said in an irritated fashion, "What?"

He looked at his shoes for a moment and said, "Hermione. I said I was sorry."

This calmed me down a bit. To my horror, I felt guilty for making me guilty. How I wished I had that kind of skill.

I sighed. "I know, Harry. I'm not mad at you. Sorry for being harsh."

I turned to leave, but he grasped my wrist and said, "Wait. Hermione, I meant what I said last night. And I want a chance."

I gaped openly at him. Was he serious? "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "At least let me take you out to dinner tonight. If not a date, let's call it…" he thought for a moment, "…a test run."

I actually considered considering it for a second there. But then, "No, Harry. I don't think that's such a great idea. Have you forgotten that I have a boyfriend?"

"I know that, and I understand that. But please, please give me a chance." He looked so vulnerable that I almost gave in. Instead, I just stood there. "And if you can honestly say you didn't enjoy yourself afterwards, I'll leave it alone, and we'll go back to being friends. What do you say?"

I gave a big sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this", I muttered to myself.

He grinned. "Is that a yes?" I nodded.

His grin widened, and he picked me up and spun me around, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"I'll swing by at six. You won't regret it."

Oh, I suspected that I probably would.

_A Few Hours Later- The "Test Run"_

Dressed and ready to go, Harry arrived at six sharp. And to my pleasure and dismay, the date, I mean "test run", went great.

We went to a cozy little restaurant, where we talked, laughed, and I discovered that he liked me for a little over a month.

"I knew you were with Draco, and so I tried not to interfere. So I tried dating all these different girls, but in the end, they never really felt right. But when I'm with you, it's another story."

I was so unused to receiving romantic attention from him, and I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper for him, just as I had with Draco.

At the thought of Draco, my sweet uncheating boyfriend, I felt a series of guilt pangs.

In the end, I couldn't tell Harry that I didn't enjoy myself as I had originally planned to do, because it wasn't true, and he definitely would have seen through my lie.

So I ended up giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, telling him I needed time to think. I doubt that it was satisfying, but he would just have to live with it.

As I walked into the Great Hall for desert (it was only 9), I felt a pair of arms go around me.

I went rigid for a second, thinking it was Harry. Then I realized that the scent was discreetly Draco.

I relaxed and turned to him, still displaying a painstakingly obvious guilty smile. "Hi, Draco." The pitch of my voice was unnaturally high.

His eyebrows went up at once and asked, "What's up with you?"

I laughed shrilly and responded, "Nothing, nothing at all. You?"

He stared at me for a second before saying, "Okay, I'm suspicious. What happened?"

Finally, I decided that I wasn't going to lie to him. He had the right to know.

But I didn't want to tell him there, where anyone could just lean over and eavesdrop. So I whispered, "Not here. I'll tell you later."

He just nodded and kissed me on the forehead. With that, he joined the rest of the Slytherin table.

It was strange. These past two years, the Slytherins and Gryffindors hadn't had nearly as much animosity as the previous years.

Perhaps it was because the Final Battle, the one that would determine the fate of the wizarding world, was approaching at a terrifying speed. And we all wanted as little enemies as possible. And although there were probably a lot of future deatheaters in that lot, we never pressed the subject anymore.

Afterwards, I took him into my room and sat him down. It was a hard thing to get out, but once I did, I was even more nervous about his reaction.

At first, he was stony silent. But I could see the wheels turning in his mind, trying to figure it all out. I held my breath.

He shook his head and punched my wall. It left a dent.

He turned back to me and asked, containing his anger, "Do you feel the same way about him?" He usually had no problem with Harry, but he had said "him" in a sort of contempt.

And how could I tell him the truth? He would hate me and leave me. How could you blame him? I'd probably do the same in his position. If I had ever found out that he liked another as well as me, I would be heartbroken. And I could never stay with him, knowing that.

So I had no choice but to lie. "No, Draco. Believe me, I don't like him that way. I like you."

He shook his head and sat down next to me. Then, he took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. "Really?"

His eyes were so full of hope, that I wanted to kill myself for being such an ass. "Yes." I pulled him to me and hugged him for a long time.

_Next Morning_

Now that Draco knew, it seemed as though he didn't want to leave me alone with Harry. At breakfast, instead of eating with the Slytherins like usual, he sat next to me, the spot that Harry usually took. It was a sort of protective I saw as both annoying and adorable.

Harry saw him and obediently went to sit at the other side of the table, right across from me.

When he sat down, he and Draco began a strange sort of unspoken staring contest, which was positively unnerving. Ron, apparently, took time from his eating to notice the tension. He waved a hand in between their faces, but got no reaction. He looked at me and said, "What's with them?"

I looked at the two of them nervously and replied, "Tell you later."

We had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with Slytherin. In all our years at Hogwarts, we never had a DADA teacher that lasted more then a year. This one was no different. Her name was Professor Lilan.

"I have news for you, students!" she clapped her hands excitedly. We are restarting a dueling club, a suggestion of the headmaster's. It will be at 5 o' clock in the evening, so sign up and polish your wands."

A buzz of conversation rippled over the classroom, passing over me.

I leaned over to Ron and Harry, as if everything was normal between all of us. "What do you think? This time, we can actually get something done, with a qualified teacher."

Ron nodded enthusiastically and turned to Harry. "What do you reckon, Harry?"

Harry nodded as well.

"Alright, everyone, settle down." Professor Lilan shushed everyone. "Now, please turn to page sixty- four…"

_5 o' Clock_

It looked like almost all the seventh years had shown up in the Great Hall. A big platform had again been set up, just like in second year.

Unfortunately, Snape was directing it, along with Professor McGonagall this time.

"Everyone, shut you mouths and listen up," said Snape scathingly to everyone. We went silent almost immediately.

McGonagall looked at him disapprovingly. "Thank you, Severus. Now, students, I trust that you all have your packets, informing you the appropriate curses for this occasion. Pair yourself up and after a while, we will select a group to come up and demonstrate."

I paired up with Ron, and for some reason, Draco and Harry ended up as partners. Needless to say, this made me extremely, extremely nervous.

They were looking at each other in a rather hostile manner. I gulped.

Ron noticed as well. He gestured at them and asked me, "What's with those two?"

"Uh…"

I could barely concentrate with Ron, for I was too preoccupied with keeping an eye on the two boys next to me. Noting that my eye was on them, they didn't to any harm to the other, other then disarming charms.

That is, until Snape called them up.

"Potter and Malfoy, come up! Show the rest of the students how to do a proper duel. Now, bow." They barely tilted their heads. "Good. Wands at the ready. One… two… three!"

Both of them shouted out curses at the same time. But they weren't just little disarming charms. It was like a repeat of second year.

I pushed my way up to the front.

"_Ascendio cruseda!"_ shouted Draco, causing Harry to get shot backwards, sure to earn him a big bruise for later. I would have to treat that.

He got up and immediately yelled, "_Fortindo scheto!_"

A blinding light shot out of Harry's wand and raced towards Draco, somehow cutting up his face; I would have to treat those, too.

Once in a while, I would see their lips moving, signaling that they had said something to the other. And it couldn't be very pleasant, either, for every time, the other would curl their lips into a scowl and shoot off another curse.

I had a sinking feeling that they were fighting about me.

Finally, McGonagall disarmed the both of them and shouted at them both. It was expected; hell, if she didn't yell at them, I would have.

"…Inappropriate behavior…." I caught a few words but I was busy storming out of the Great Hall, furious at them and myself.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Continued_

I knew that everyone's eyes were on me, walking out of there like that. After all, wouldn't you expect, if someone's best friend and boyfriend were fighting, that one would stay to do something?

But I was too mad to stay. If I stayed, I probably would have killed them both.

Honestly, fighting like that! Over a little something like a girl! I mean, don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but it was so undignified; I thought that that kind of behavior was below them.

Shows how much I know.

Anyways, I felt that I needed someone to talk to about it. All this pent up anger just wasn't doing me any good.

I wasn't about to tell Ron, so I settled for Ginny. Although she was younger, she was still extremely bright, and my best girlfriend.

I stormed into my dormitory, where I knew I would find her, seeing how she was sick. Or, more specifically, _pretending _to be sick to get out of potions.

I slammed the door behind me. I found her finishing up her Transfiguration essay. She looked at me, alarmed. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

I blurted out the entire story to her. How I had liked Harry for such a long time, how I finally gave up on him and got with Draco, and how Harry stirred everything up by finally showing interest in me.

"The thing is, Ginny," I sighed, once I had gotten most of my anger out, "I don't know if I _truly _like Draco, or if he's just a consolation prize, secondary to Harry, whom I've merely _learned _to like. And I don't know if I really like _Harry_, or if I'm just _used _to liking him."

She was very sympathetic, but offered no useful advice. However, she did say, "Hermione, you know what you have to do. You can't have both of them. You've got to pick one."

Pretty words. Only problem was, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW.

Nevertheless, she made me feel a ton better.

She hugged me and said, "I hate to do this to you in your time of need, 'Mione, but I gotta go to detention. Snape is making me do two hours of cleaning trophies, fever or no."

I smiled at her. "Go on. And thanks for listening."

She hugged me one last time and made her way out, fake- sneezing on the way.

_Tuesday_

It was almost dinnertime, and I had managed to avoid Harry, Ron, and Draco for the whole day. And let me tell you, I was freaking exhausted. I had to eat breakfast at 6 am, lunch in my dormitory, study in the library, and now, at dinnertime, I wanted to eat with everyone else.

Of course, I wasn't going to sit with Harry. Or Draco. I _would_ sit with just Ron, but he was naturally going to sit with Harry, as his loyalty to him was far above his for me.

So I grudgingly sat with Pavarti and Lavender. They were a little too giggly and girly for me, but they would have to suffice for a day.

"I, for one, totally understand why you would prefer to sit with us over the boys", said Pavarti. "They behaved totally disgraceful yesterday. I would be totally angry too."

"I totally agree. Sit here anytime, Hermione", Lavender seconded.

If they weren't so nice to me, I would have gagged. That was too many "totallies" for me in one conversation. I looked around for Ginny but didn't see her. She must have gone straight to our dormitory after Snape's detention.

I finished off my dinner quickly. I saw both Harry and Draco start to get out of their seats to come after me, but I ran out of there before they had a chance of reaching me.

_Later_

I had looked everywhere for Ginny but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Her detention should have been over a long time ago.

Just in case, I went down to the trophy room. If she was there, I swore to God that I would completely chew out Snape for keeping her this late when she was at the height of her sickness. Well, at the _fake _height of her sickness. But he didn't know that.

But she wasn't there. It was eleven o' clock, our curfew had begun, and she wasn't in our dormitory, the library, the trophy room, outside, or the kitchens; frankly, I was getting worried.

I stopped at the third floor. I was getting tired. I shut my eyes a bit and thought to myself, _where is that girl? I need to talk to her! I need to find Ginny!_

I opened my eyes again, and there in front of me, a door appeared where I was sure there was just wall a minute ago.

Of course! The Room of Requirement. But Ginny couldn't possibly be in there, could she?

I opened the door cautiously, peeked inside, and gasped at what I saw.

In front of me, Ginny was snogging some guy on a sofa, in a room filled with candles. My jaw was on the floor.

Hearing me, they both let go of each other's grasp and looked at me, surprised, probably that someone had found their hideout.

Seeing who she was with, my jaw dropped even lower.

I quickly closed the door behind me and leaned on it, breathing heavily.

_Ginny and Blaise Zabini? _

I started walking away. _Blaise Zabini?_ I repeated it to myself over and over until I could finally find some humor in the concept.

I didn't know much about him. All I knew was that he used to be Draco's best friend before sixth year. And no, he wasn't like Crabbe or Goyle; he wasn't all that beefy. No, I was pretty sure that he was an actual friend, and not just a bodyguard.

But one rumor about him was that he was off to be a deatheater after Hogwarts, like a few others in Slytherin. That was what I was concerned about. In fact, that made me forget what little humor I found in them as a couple.

But he _was _really hot.

Well, they both had better hope that Ron doesn't find out.

I was contemplating these thoughts, when I heard voices talking in a nearby classroom. Actually, they sounded rather familiar…

"Well, she isn't even talking to us now, so fighting about this right now is rather pointless."

"Actually, I think we _should _fight about this right now."

I knew those voices. It was Harry and Draco!

I crept up beside the open door to listen more carefully to their conversation.

"Why did you have to come in now? Now that she and I are together? What have I ever done to you, man? Actually, don't answer that."

"This isn't about you! And do you think that I _like_ feeling this for her when she's taken? I feel like a dirty rat! But I know that she feels something for me as well."

"How would you know? How would you know how she feels?"

"Because I've gotten to know her for seven years, something you've only done fore two!"

"Don't even pin that on me, Potter. You know very well that I regret those years everyday. So you just watch it."

"Well, what do you expect me to say, Malfoy? 'Oh, go ahead and have her, the one girl that I've always cared about. It's all good'!"

"Damn it, Potter, I love her so I'm not just going to let you take her away from me, because she's all I fucking care about!"

Silence. I felt tears pricking at my eyes, hearing these words.

"You know what, Malfoy? I love her, too."

My tears fell and splashed on the stone floor. I heard their footsteps come toward my way, and I quickly ran to my dormitory.

_Girl's Dormitory_

I was still slightly crying when I reached my dormitory. As soon as I stepped in, Ginny saw me and said, "Listen, Hermione, I can explain what happened and I'm sorry that I didn't- Oh my God, are you crying, girl?" She quickly took me by the wrist, led me to my bed, and hugged me.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

And for the second time that day, I spilled, this time involving a few tears. "So they both _love_ me, Gin. What am I supposed to do? This is so unfair to both of them. I don't deserve them."

"Don't say that, Hermione." It was twelve- thirty now, and we were both sitting on my bed.

"But it's true!" I insisted. "These two great guys- I mean _truly_ great guys- love _me_. What's wrong with them! They could probably have anyone, Gin; why on earth would they want me?"

She put her hand on mine. "Because you are a good person, Hermione. And believe it or not, you _are_ special. You remember back when you started S.P.E.W.? Well, a lot of dense people didn't see it, but you started it because you were a good person. It was really a kind- hearted act, but it was masked behind your stern demeanor and- sorry for this- bossiness."

I smiled sheepishly. I suppose she was right. "Enough about me, Gin. What's with you and Blaise Zabini?"

She blushed. "Well, that was sort of sudden. Actually, really sudden."

I coked an eyebrow. "Exactly _how _sudden, Virginia Weasely?"

She blushed even deeper. "Well…today. Don't give me that look, Hermione. Let me tell you how it happened first."

I nodded, signifying that she should continue.

"Well, as you know, I had detention today. As it turned out, with him. So while we were cleaning trophies, we got to talking." She acquired a dreamy- like expression. "Oh, Hermione, he was so sweet. He's nothing like we ever expected. He's nice, witty, funny…and we just, you know, hit it off, and, well…you saw…"

"And he's got a nice arse on him, too", I offered.

She laughed at that. "True."

"So," I started. "Where do you see this going? I mean, was it purely one night, or what?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm as good with man troubles as you are."

"Oh, thanks, Gin."

"No problem."

I don't know what it is about talking to a girlfriend all night. It doesn't solve any problems, but somehow, after it all, things seemed so much more tolerable.

I sighed and sank into my pillow to sleep. I wondered what I would say to Harry and Draco tomorrow. But I did know that I had to talk to them sooner or later.

Aw, hell. I'll deal with it later.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Wednesday Night_

I had the whole day to assess what I heard last night. As great as talking to Ginny was, no problems were solved; they were still lingering there in the back of my mind.

Thankfully, this night, I didn't have to resort to sitting with Pavarti or Lavender. Now that Ginny was no longer missing, I was able to sit with her.

However, I caught myself glancing wistfully at my regular spot between Harry and Ron. In spite of myself, I missed them. All of them. I missed Harry, and the way he would engage me in conversation. Ron, who would talk and joke with me with his mouth half full. And Draco, who would put his arm around me while teasing and flirting with me.

Ginny, on the other hand, was aiming her gaze at a different direction. I followed her eyes, leading to the Slytherin table. Leading to Blaise.

Any person could spot his air of mystery and charm, not to mention his physical appearance. He and Ginny truly did make a great couple. With his jet black tousled- like- I- just- got- laid hair, fit body structure, and deep, slightly haunted hazel eyes, he was easily one of the most attractive in Slytherin. And if you think about it, when you see couples together, they're usually on the same level of attractiveness.

Then why on earth would Harry or Draco want me! They must be vision- impaired. It was the only explanation.

Conversation was very vague and forced. I could tell that both of us only had half a mind interested in what the other was saying.

I pulled my eyes down to my plate and sighed. I had no appetite tonight.

Then, for some reason, my goblet of pumpkin juice caught my eye. I looked closer and realized why.

The table wasn't shaking, but there in my cup, my barely- drank juice had tiny but constant ripples going through it. Then another. Another. Another.

Pretty soon, the barely noticeable ripples became bigger. More people began to notice. I looked up at the kidney soup in front of me. It too had ripples crossing its contents.

People ceased their loud chatting, and started talking in confused mumbles.

Then, the rumbling started.

At first, it was quiet, subtle. But it got louder and louder. Dumbledore stood up. "Prefects, please take the first through fifth years to the dungeons. Everyone else, if you will, summon your wands. And be prepared for anything."

He said this quite fast. The prefects and younger students obeyed, apparently confused by his instructions, but obliged nonetheless.

I was confused as well. And a bit panicked. One thing you don't want to hear your headmaster to say in a nervous voice was "summon your wands and be prepared for anything", while ushering away young and incapable students. Nope, this was definitely not good. The students who didn't have their wands with them quickly spoke the spell, "_Accio." _A dozen or so wands came soaring toward the tables.

The rumbling was still going on, and getting louder. It had gradually increased to the sound of a stampede. Everyone was standing up now, glancing around nervously.

Then, as strangely as it started, it stopped.

All of a sudden, the south wall of the Great Hall, where no one was sitting, crashed in, earning many screams of surprise.

Debris came flying at the tables. I breathed in dust, coughing until tears formed.

Once the air cleared, I gasped in horror as I saw who the intruders were.

In front of us were hundreds of masked wizards and witches in billowing black robes.

Deatheaters.

My heart clenched in fear. I couldn't believethat this was happening. For a moment, I felt that this had to be some sort of bad joke pranked on us by the faculty, or someone. _Anyone._ It was too sudden, too unexpected to be real.

But it was real. The looks on everyone's faces told me it was. The faces of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, everyone.

And to think that I was just pondering my little boy problems.

In the midst of my thoughts, the deatheaters had already charged forward and started throwing spells. Everyone sprang into action. Except for a select few who were shaking uncontrollably or hiding on the ground, everyone was fighting. I shook myself off. This was what we had been training for in all our seven years of learning. This was what we were here for.

I didn't show my fear, but inside, I was terrified. What the hell was wrong with these people!

"_Allentora!_" I screamed at a deatheater coming on to Neville. I took down as many deatheaters as I could, trying to do my part, while looking frantically around for any of my friends.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Draco and Harry fighting back to back, looking out for each other. They seemed to be surrounded. Before I could compute this, a blow knocked me on to the ground from behind. I turned over on the floor and saw a deatheater standing over me.

"Hello, mudblood." He cackled evilly. The voice was familiar.

"You!" I pointed at him angrily. I could feel him smiling through his mask at my recognition of him. The bastard.

"How nice of you to remember. _Crucio!_" I knew this was coming. Searing hot pain coursed through my body. It was like nothing I ever felt before. It was like a million burning knives were stabbing me everywhere unceasingly. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I could barely feel them dribbling down.

Finally, it stopped. But the echo of the pain left me weak and crying. I must have been screaming as well, for my throat was hurting and dry. Although my eyes were dropping, I forced them to open a crack to see what had made the fucker stop.

I saw Draco. Drenched in blood and sweat, he was standing over Lucius Malfoy's body, pointing his wand at him.

Before my hazy world blacked out, I heard him whisper in a distant voice, filled with absolute hatred, "Fuck you, Lucius."

I vaguely felt myself being lifted up from the ground in gentle hands before falling into blissful unconsciousness.

_Friday_

Ow. Ow. Oooh...ouch.

I opened my eyes. My body was aching all over. And when I say all over, I mean pretty much from my head to my toes. Not an exaggeration.

Seriously. My head was slightly throbbing and my toes were sort of sore as well.

Anyways, light flooded into my pupils, which only worsened my headache.

After I adjusted to the new setting, I realized that I was in the hospital wing. It was fuller then I ever remembered it being. All the beds were occupied by someone, and I noticed that there were even some added.

The events of the night came to me. I shuddered at the remembrance of pain. It definitely disproved the paper cut pain theory.

I opened my eyes even wider when I realized that right next to the bed I was in, Draco was snoozing in a chair.

A kind of warmth flooded over me like no chocolate could ever produce. Not only did he save me, but he stayed with me overnight as well.

A boyfriend can't get any sweeter then that.

With another jolt, I noticed that even though we weren't speaking for such a long time, we never officially broke up either.

My head stayed on the pillow, watching him. His robes were extremely wrinkled, and his usually orderly hair was messy and tousled.

Hmm. Kind of sexy.

_Nice timing for naughty thoughts, _I chided myself. I turned my body around. Ow. Ow. Ow.

In the bed next to me was a clump of red. I peeked closer and saw that it was Ginny.

I gasped and tried to sit up, but to no avail.

Someone just entered the room. Someone by the name of Blaise Zabini.

He was looking around at first, probably to make sure that he wasn't going to be caught where he was. I closed my eyes immediately, but leaving a peek open just enough to see what was to happen. He reached Ginny's bed.

The way he was looking at her; it was like she was the most precious thing on Earth, like she was the answer to all questions. I felt my lips start to curve upward into a smile, but I forced them down again.

He looked around once more in a paranoid manner. Finally satisfied, he leaned down toward Ginny and gave her a tender, lingering kiss on the lips, and then swiftly turned around to exit the wing.

I turned my head around once more, again facing Draco. Ow. Ow.

He was slipping down in his chair. Lower and lower, he was falling. It was only a matter of time before he…

"Ow!" was his startled response when he bumped his head on the wooden armrest. He propped himself up right away and rubbed his sore head.

I couldn't help it. I began to giggle.

He looked at me, surprised. Then, breaking into a relieved and good- natured grin, he said, "Oh be quiet, woman."

This only made me giggle harder. It was sort of hurting my head to laugh, but I couldn't really stop.

He patiently waited for me to stop, watching me, amused.

When I finally became silent, he said in a mock hurt voice, "So this is my greeting, after watching over you for thirty- some hours lying in that hospital bed, worried sick?"

My eyes boggled. "How long have I been sleeping? What time is it? What _day _is it?"

I tried to get up, again to no avail. He helped me up. "Well, it's-" he glanced at the clock, "- four a.m., and it's officially Friday."

"Shit. And you've been here all this time?" I had another sudden urge to laugh. "Aw, poor baby," I cooed, stroking his hair. Even though my arm hurt. Ow.

He took my hand from his head and held it gently on the bed. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

"I guess so."

He smiled happily. "Good. I missed you."

I realized that I had missed him too. I told him so.

"Wait," I said. Something was sort of weird. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

His smile dropped instantly. I took it as a bad sign. He sighed and nodded his head at the opposite beds from me.

There, in two beds next to each other, were Harry and Ron. I inhaled sharply as I felt tears form, out of pure fear.

I got out of bed. Or rather, I _fell _out of bed. Draco quickly got down on his knees and helped me up, which was rather sweet of him. It was good that he didn't suggest for me to get back into bed, for I wouldn't have even considered listening to him.

I limped over to their beds, leaning most of my weight onto Draco. I looked down at their faces. They both were wearing bandages in various parts of their bodies and were bruised some places, but otherwise looked alright.

"They're okay, right?" I asked quietly.

"They already woke up yesterday. But they have to stay a couple of days. It was you we were all worried about. And…"

I looked at him curiously. "And…" I motioned for him to continue.

He looked away for a second and looked back at me. "We're sort of worried about Ginny as well."

I looked back at him. After a split second of hesitation, I wobbled over to her bed, this time without his support.

I gasped at the sight before me.

Ginny's usually flowing red hair was limp and frazzled. Her complexion was pale, and she oddly looked like a very peaceful and limp petrified person. She had no bandages, but for some reason, she looked much worse then Harry or Ron. All in all, it was clear why they were worried about her as well.

"W- what happened to her?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"She got hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Only unlike you, she hasn't woken up yet. Right after it was released, she got hit with it again by another deatheater."

I felt tears leaking from the corner of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me cautiously, as if I would pull away. I didn't. I needed it.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked him helplessly, still crying.

"She is. Don't worry about it."

But I _was _worried. Who wouldn't be? It wasn't like he could say that and I would all of a sudden be saying, _Oh, okay. Now I'm not worried anymore, just because you said that!_

Of course, I didn't say that to him. I was too busy relishing the feeling of warmth in his arms, and wallowing in silence, watching my unconscious red- haired friend.

_A Few Hours Later_

For the next couple of hours, Draco and I put up a silencing charm around my bed and talked. I confessed. I told him that I _did _sort of like Harry back, and that I was truly sorry for it. I also told him about the date- I mean, test run.

Aw, fuck it. It was a date. I knew it. Harry knew it. Draco knew it.

Anyways, he listened to me through it all. When I was done, he kept silent. As much as I wanted to find out his reaction, I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut.

The thing is, I wasn't planning on telling him the truth anytime soon. But considering the events that currently happened, I felt that it was pretty much necessary. It just wasn't fair to him or Harry for me to keep the truth all to myself. It just seemed like the right time to tell him.

He paced around my bed for a minute, thinking. I tried not to cry.

We were going to break up. I knew it. And if he did dump me, I would let him. It would break my heart, but I would let him. And I couldn't bear to be the one to break up with him.

However, it turned out that I didn't have to face that prospect just yet. Because it turned out, he couldn't bear to break up with me, either. All he said to me as he plopped down on the bed was, "But you like me more, right?"

I smiled and kissed him. I nodded whole- heartedly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. I was content to stay like that until…

"Hermione! You're awake!" I swiveled my head to greet the familiar voices.

I took away the silencing charm and cried in delight, "Harry! Ron!" They slid off their beds, making them groan in pain, and came over to my bed to give me a hug. Draco had kindly stepped off to the side to let them. I thought that that was very decent of him, considering what I had just told him.

We talked for another hour. By then, everyone had already started to wake up, so there was no need for the silencing charm.

Once in a while, Harry would catch my eye and very slightly raise an eyebrow, making me know that he would want to talk alone later.

Gee, I'm just so looking forward to that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Monday_

Because of what happened last week, Dumbledore had decided to take over the dueling club. And McGonagall and Snape didn't seem too heartbroken, considering the scene Harry and Draco had put on their first day.

This time, however, I ended up being Harry's partner. Draco had eyed him suspiciously, but let me go with him without complaint.

But _I_ sure had complaints.

We walked over to Snape, who was passing out the pamphlets full of appropriate curses and charms. We were silent the whole way.

Finally, he spoke. "Hermione, you know we have to talk."

I played it stupid. "Talk about what, Harry?" We both noticed that my voice was several pitches higher then normal. I avoided eye contact.

Because I knew that if I did look into his emerald- colored eyes, I would be completely swayed from my safe position high up in my tree of denial.

He lifted my chin up and made me look at him. So much for no eye- contact. "Hermione," he started. "There's something between us. You and I both know it. So why won't you give us a try?"

I shook my head. "Harry. It wouldn't be fair. If we get together, I mean. Draco- he loves me."

"Do you love him?" he asked abruptly.

I shook my head once more. This conversation was making me very uncomfortable. "Harry, no. I don't love him yet, but I don't love you yet either. Besides, I told him that I wouldn't go out with you again."

He stepped back, much to my relief and displeasure, then said, "Well, what if you guys don't work out? Then what? I'm telling you, Hermione, if we don't see what we have, we'll wonder forever. What if we worked out? What if we could have been together forever? Wouldn't you like to know for sure?"

This was all true. And I wanted to be with him. But I wanted to be with Draco as well. The question was who did I want to be with more?

"Harry, please stop. Let's just duel," I pleaded. He looked as though he was about to protest, but then stepped aside and sadly drew his wand.

Needless to say, it was a very dispirited fight.

In the middle of our dueling, the Great Hall's doors opened behind me. I turned around and saw a flash of long, red hair. Which could only mean-

"Ginny!" I squealed in delight. Of course, I failed to remember that she might have been a little sore, seeing how she had just gotten out of the hospital wing.

"Ow, ow, ow, Hermione, ow." I let go right away.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. Of course, many more hugs came barreling toward her, causing her to let out more 'ows'.

I scanned the room for Blaise. He was still in the corner of the room, practicing with a Slytherin I wasn't familiar with. You would think that he didn't even care. That is, unless you saw him positioning himself so he could stare at her while pretending to look at his partner. And even from across the room, I could see his genuine adoration for her.

I would have laughed in delight if it wasn't so inappropriate.

I looked back and Ginny and noticed that she seemed to have caught his eye. She raised one eyebrow. I looked back at him, finding him giving her a small nod of the head. Swiveling my head back in her direction, I caught a blush creeping up on her face and a small, secret smile.

I really did laugh out loud having witnessed this exchange.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and someone nuzzled my hair from behind. I turned around and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked cocking his head in an extremely adorable manner.

I laughed again and answered, "Nothing."

He pouted and said, "Keeping secrets, are we?"

In one swift movement, he put his mouth to my neck and blew a raspberry. I gasped and laughed out loud. I immediately clapped my hands to my mouth when Dumbledore began smirking at us.

I lightly slapped Draco's arm. "Draco! We're in public!" Then, more quietly, I whispered, "And the headmaster is watching us."

He smirked, reminding me of the very young Draco he once was. Now, instead of annoying, it was- there's no other word for it- sexy.

"Well, then let's give him something to watch." I widened my eyes. Wriggling out of his grasp, I heard Dumbledore announce that the hour was up. I ran out of there, with Draco right on my tail.

Guilt, unfortunately, was still niggling at the back of my mind.

The good new was I finally had my roommate back!

"Ah," sighed Ginny contently as she sunk into her bed. "I really love this bed. I mean, really."

I jumped onto her bed right after her. "Ginny! Don't go to sleep yet! I need conversation!"

She sighed again, but sat upright nevertheless and looked at me expectantly.

"First off, I saw you and Blaise Zabini today, giving each other little winks and such across the room." Immediately, she perked up and blushed.

"We were not winking." A pathetic attempt at defense.

"Well, fine then; I saw your little smooching faces and his little boner and your little-"

I was cut off by a smack of a pillow. "Hermione!" she cried indignantly, her face now completely red.

I told her about how he visited her at the hospital, and regretted it right after.

She swooned. "That is so sweet… Isn't that sweet, Hermione? That's so sweet…. How sweet…. Aw, he's so sweet…."

I laughed at her. "Ginny, stop! I'm getting cavities just listening to you!"

I realized that I had really missed talking to her, even for a week. I told her my continued problem.

"What do I do?" I was truly stumped.

She bit her lip, as I saw the wheels turning in her head.

Finally, she looked up at me and answered apologetically, "I don't know."

_Wednesday_

It was getting late, almost seven, when Draco and I walked along the land beside the lake. I couldn't really face Harry after our last encounter.

I looked up at my boyfriend's face and thought, _This guy loves me._

But didn't I hear Harry say he loved me as well? So what was I doing? I couldn't be sure.

We talked a bit, but I could tell that something was bothering him. His smile was genuine but didn't quite fill up his face, and our conversation was skin deep.

Before I had a chance to say any of this, we heard arguing voices and stopped.

It was a man and woman. Ginny and Blaise, I believe. She was tearful, angry and scared, while he was both determined and sad.

"Don't go! Please! You don't have to!" pleaded Ginny. I could tell she was starting to cry. Draco took my hand and led me to a bush to hide.

"Ginny, please. You know I love you, but I have no choice. I have to do it." My eyes bugged out of my head. Love? Love!

"What do you mean, you don't have a choice? Of course you do! You're just not taking it!" She was beginning to yell at him.

"You and I both saw what they did to you! If I don't go-"

"Shutup! Just shutup! You still don't get it? Please, if you want to help me, just don't go! You don't have to do anything more for them. Just please."

"Ginny-" he said in a begging voice, but she cut him off right away.

"No, Blaise!" Yup, she was yelling. "Stop it! I cannot believe you!" She swallowed a sob escaping her mouth. "I love you." Her voice cracked at the last comment, and over the bushes, I saw her break down and fall down to her knees, crying with her hand over her mouth to silence her sobs.

He dropped down to his knees as well, and took her into his arms. Looking closely, I could make out his teary eyes as well. Hell, I didn't blame him. I was beginning to tear up, and I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"I just don't want to lose you." I could barely hear Ginny's whispered voice.

Blaise shook his head and tucked her head into his chest, and breathed in the scent of her hair. This was the part where a guy was supposed to say, _You won't lose me, babe, _or something similar to the sort.

Instead, what came out of his mouth in a choked- up voice was, "I'm sorry, Gin. So, so sorry."

I almost wanted to cry from witnessing this heartbreaking scene. I tilted my head toward Draco, and saw his face baring a grim expression. He looked down into my eyes and softened.

He took my hand again and whispered, "Come on." We left the place wordlessly, my eyes still trailing after the crying couple a few feet away.

After we got into the castle, into the Gryffindor common room, I asked him, still panting, "Any idea what that was about?"

He was breathing hard as well, but nodded anyways.

I waited for him to continue. "Well?"

He looked around. There was no one inside, but still said, "Not here."

We went up into my room and I held my breath for an explanation. What could have made Ginny so desperate? What could have left a strong girl like that sobbing on the ground for a guy?

And now I knew for sure that she had lied to me. I knew they didn't just hook up in detention. They must have had something deeper. Ginny wasn't someone to say the L- word for anyone. She had to really mean it to say it, especially to a risky Slytherin- choice like Blaise Zabini.

We sat down on the bed and Draco just blurted out, "Blaise is a deatheater."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Continued_

I let Draco's words register in my mind.

_Blaise is a deatheater. Blaise is a deatheater. Blaise is a fucking deatheater. _

"Wait," I said, still trying to wrap my mind around the fact. "So… Blaise is a deatheater?"

He nodded. Despite his assurance, I still felt I needed to be told over and over again.

"But, but," I stammered. "I thought that you could only be a deatheater at eighteen. Blaise is only seventeen. Isn't he?"

"Yes, but there are some families, like his and mine, that are exceptions." He sighed. "Hermione, it's really complicated."

I kept staring at him. "Well, try me."

He sighed again and began. "You see, Voldemort has some families on a contract. That means that their whole entire family line is supposed to join the deatheaters. Some families are the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Zabinis," he looked at me for a second, "and my family. The children of these families become deatheaters at sixteen."

Okay, this was blowing my mind here. Draco was supposed to be a deatheater?

Well, I can't say this completely surprised, seeing how his father is such a bastard.

What I couldn't believe was that there were deatheaters in this very school; not just soon- to- be, but present. My mind went back to that day the deatheaters broke into our school… But wait a second…

A light bulb went off in my head, and I felt foolish for not thinking of it sooner. "Then that means a deatheater in our school let Voldemort's troops that night! Because they couldn't have just-"

"-broke in through a wall by force or regular magic." Draco finished for me. "Hogwarts can't just be broken into like a regular muggle house. It was an inside job."

"Do you think Blaise was in on it?"

"Judging by the way he was with Ginny, I say I doubt it. I'm guessing that it was one of the others."

I gulped at his words. "Do you know," I started tentatively, "how many deatheaters there are in this school, right now?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't a clue. I only know Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise."

Something else occurred to me. Why wasn't Draco a deatheater if his family was one of the contracted families? I asked him this.

He looked down at his hands. This seemed to be a sensitive subject with him, but he continued anyway. "You see, Hermione, not all deatheaters' kids want to be like their parents. So if their parents get captured and thrown into Azkaban, the contract is broken, and they get their choice back. That's why I was so grateful when you and your friends got him caught in my fifth year. One year later, I would have become a deatheater."

I took his hands in my own. I knew that even though his father was so evil, Draco always wished that they were close, wished that they had a normal father- son relationship. He wished that Lucius had never gotten involved with Voldemort.

"Poor Ginny," I murmured. I tried to imagine how I would feel if Draco was a deatheater.

"There's something else." He wrinkled his face in concentration. "I don't remember what it is, though. I think that when a contract is broken, some kind of automatic memory charm kicks in and somehow…"

"Somehow, what?" Draco was still staring off into space, thinking.

"I don't know. It's been bugging me since Lucius got thrown to the dementors. There's some kind of secret Voldemort has that he doesn't want uncontracted deatheaters to know."

This was a lot to register.

"Draco, you're sort of scaring me."

He looked at me and smiled slightly. I knew it was fake, but it comforted me nevertheless. "Sorry 'Mione."

I smiled back and snuggled up to his chest. "Don't be."

I was just worried about Ginny.

_Wednesday Night_

After a while, Draco had gone back to his room, leaving me with my thoughts. It was really, really late. Technically, it was Thursday morning, but to me, it isn't the next morning until the sun is up again.

The lights were off, and I was in my bed. But I couldn't sleep at all. How could I, knowing what one of my best friends was going through?

In the midst of my worries, Ginny came through the door of the room we shared together, sobbing.

I got up right away, turned on the light, and saw her spread out on her bed, and she looked drunk.

Shit.

This only happened twice for her before, and it wasn't pretty. The thing is, Ginny doesn't normally drink. She only does it when something horrible happens to her, and she needs something to make her feel good again. The last time was when her boyfriend dumped her after having sex with her.

The bastard. I had to get Harry and Ron to beat him up afterwards. Which they were only too happy to oblige. Especially Ron.

Actually, if I recall correctly, Fred and George got to him afterwards as well.

"Ginny," I said, slapping her lightly on the face so she would wake up more. "Ginny, come on, stay with me, come on…"

She was still sniffling and groaning as I led her to the bathroom; but she didn't resist because she knew that she needed me right now. And I knew what she needed.

She needed to puke.

I held her hair as she threw everything up into the toilet. When she was done, she leaned over the edge of the bowl, and cried. As her best friend, it was a heartbreaking sight.

Through her tears, she blubbered random words. "Hermione…I'm sorry… Blaise… I… sorry…he's a…"

"Shh," I soothed her, "It's okay, Ginny, tell me about it in the morning." By now, I had gotten her to her bed and under the covers. "Hold on, girl, let me get you a sobering potion; it'll help your headache."

She nodded weakly. I gave her the potion and pressed a cold compress to her forehead and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Gin?"

Still closing her eyes, she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Hermione. It's nice to have a big sister."

I looked at her sadly, wondering why such a sweet girl should go through so much pain.

It was Voldemort. It was all because of Voldemort.

_The Next Day_

I woke up to see Ginny out of her bed, staring out of her window.

I rubbed my eyes and croaked, "Ginny? What are you doing?"

She looked back at me with sad, red eyes. I got out of bed and said gently, "Hey, Gin. What's wrong, huh?"

She looked down and began tearing up again. "Oh, Hermione." She attempted a smile, but it immediately dropped to a frown once more. "I lied about Blaise and me."

I smiled sheepishly and plopped down next to her. "I know, Ginny."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Me and Draco saw you yesterday talking to him by the lake."

She sighed as well. "Well, then I guess you know."

"Why don't you explain further?" I prompted her as I reached for a box of tissue.

She took one but didn't bother to use it. "We've been seeing each other since Brad dumped me." Brad Glenmore was the Hufflepuff guy who shagged her and dumped her. But that was over a year ago, at the beginning of her fifth year.

"Bloody hell," I breathed. "And you never told anyone?"

She shook her head. "Nope. After that fucker broke up with me, Blaise just sort of started talking to me in the library and we just, you know, hit it off."

"Wow," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up at her sharply. "Have you," I made a gesture to her, "with him yet?"

She shook her head. "And now I guess it might never happen."

After a bit of silence, I said, "You love him?" She nodded. "Then go after him, hunt him down, and set him straight."

She laughed weakly and said, "Hermione, you don't get it. There's this thing…"

I waited for her to continue.

She was crying again. This had to be really bad. I was getting really, really worried.

After she calmed down again, she said to me, "Hermione, Voldemort's deatheaters…"

She stopped and tried once more. "If Harry does kill Voldemort… Oh, who am I kidding; _when_ Harry kills Voldemort…"

She looked out of the window again and continued. "…All his deatheaters are going to die with him."

I let this sink in. "And Blaise is one of those deatheaters."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_Thursday Night_

Even after hours of pondering, I still couldn't seem to shake it off. All those people dying…

And Ginny. Her story is so tragic that I can't even imagine that it could happen to someone so close to me. Blaise was going to die.

A lot of people were going to die. Crabbe, Goyle, tons of Slytherins…

With a jolt, I realized that Professor Snape was going to die as well, not to mention more people who turned to the light side. I shook my head, thinking about the injustice of it all. I punched my pillow.

And why, of all people, did it have to be the only person Ginny has ever really loved? Why did this sweet, sweet girl have to go through so much pain?

Such a strong surge of hatred washed over me for Voldemort, that I felt tears leak out of my eyes, just when I thought I was all cried out. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

So this was the secret that Lord Voldemort had and didn't want anyone to know? I could see why. Who would want to join a club where they die with the leader?

I shook my head and went to see Draco.

_Library_

At the doorway of the library, I smiled for the first time since hearing Ginny's news, seeing Draco in the corner table, doing last- minute homework. I walked over to is table and plopped myself down in the chair next to him.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. Where did you go for the past twenty- four hours? I haven't seen you all day in classes or anything."

"Sorry," I replied apologetically. "But I had to help out Ginny."

"Well, the next time you disappear from the face of the earth, warn me first. I would miss you too much."

A warm feeling passed through me and I leaned over to kiss him lightly. When I pulled away, he saw my slightly blotchy face and said, "Hey- have you been crying?"

Thinking about it again brought more tears to my eyes. I don't normally cry this much. I must be PMS-ing.

"What's wrong?" He asked tenderly as he scooped me into his arms, neglecting his homework. I made a subconscious note to help him with it the next morning.

I took a shaky breath, letting him wipe the tears off my face.

I told him all that Ginny told me. The librarian started to tell us to be quiet, but seeing her regular customer in tears must have stopped her. We finally decided to put up a silencing charm.

At the end of my story, he looked grim. I could see that he would have cried too if I wasn't there, and if he hadn't felt that he should be strong for me.

"Blaise and me aren't close anymore," he started quietly, "but he was still my first real friend. And Snape…"

All of a sudden, his eyes became very angry and teared up. That happens to me too. When I get too angry about something, my eyes began to water and I cry. I was surprised to see that he was the same way.

He stopped being angry and looked up toward the ceiling to stop his tears from falling.

I moved closer to him and buried my head into his chest. To him, it looked like I was just seeking comfort. That was partly true, but it was mostly to let him cry without worrying about me seeing. It worked.

I felt droplets of water fall onto my back. I didn't say anything.

_Next Friday_

Over the next couple of days, Dumbledore had put an emphasis on dueling club. It became even more intense then all our classes put together.

I recognized some spells that weren't even supposed to be taught to us until much, much later, like in Auror training.

This made me extremely nervous. This meant that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff knew that we would be needing it sooner then normal. And I didn't find that reassuring.

As I practiced the new spell with Dean, since Ginny was nowhere to be found, I looked over at Harry. I hadn't properly talked to him in weeks. We used to just sit in the common room and just talk about everything and anything, from our worst fears to our funniest thoughts. I missed that.

I looked around the room and knew that we would all have to be united during the Final Battle. If we weren't, we would be torn apart by the Deatheaters, who were all one big evil, happy family.

"Hold on for a second, okay, Dean?" I walked over to where Harry was standing and tapped him on the shoulder. I didn't really know what I was doing, but there was no turning back now.

He turned around at my touch and seemed very shocked to see me. After all, I had not properly spoken to him since the day I told him I was going to stay with Draco. And right now, that seemed like a million years ago.

"Hermione!" Yup, he was definitely surprised.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

His eyes were still sort of wide, but he nodded nevertheless. We quietly went out of the great hall and stood awkwardly outside the doors.

"So," he said, putting his hand through his hair. "What did you want to talk to me for?"

His polite tone upset me a bit, since he never bothered about being polite before. "Harry, please. Don't be all polite and strangerish to me."

He broke into a small smile. "Yeah, I guess we were over that about seven years ago." He still seemed a little uncomfortable, but it was a step up.

I smiled too and got to the point. "Harry, I really miss being your friend. I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us, but I miss talking to you so much."

His smile fell. He looked up into my eyes. "You're right, Hermione. Just like you always are. I miss talking to you as well. I'll get over you and I would love to be best mates again."

I felt tears of happiness spring to my eyes as I hugged him. He groaned.

"You're PMS-ing, aren't you?"

I let him breathe and sniffed. Then I said, quite proudly, "Yes, I am."

_Gryffindor Common Room_

How I had forgotten how much fun I could have with Harry. It was now two' o' clock in the morning, and I was playing exploding snap with Harry and a few other people. So far, I was winning.

"Shit!" Harry cried as his eyebrows got slightly singed. Everyone laughed.

"Aw, you win already, Herms. Tonight just isn't my night."

"Good decision, Harry. If we continued, your whole head would be bald."

He stuck his tongue out at me. We were about to set up for bed, when a red- haired someone stumbled into the common room, disturbing the peace.

I looked closer and realized that it was Ron. And he was drunk. Good thing that only Harry and I stayed to clean up.

Harry and I looked at him in shock as he threw up all over the floor. We stood there for a moment; then as if someone had turned a switch, we rushed over to help him.

He carried Ron up to the sofa, while I found some sobering potion.

I pressed a wet towel to his forehead while he hiccupped. Startling enough, he had dried tears stained all over his face and his shirt.

I said gently and urgently at the same time, "Ron? Ron? Ron! Hey, what's the matter? Come on, Ron. Are you ok?"

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to get his hand free from under Ron's weight.

Ron, unlike his sister, drank on a regular basis. Not so much that it was unhealthy, but it was still more then me or Harry. But he knows his limit and how much he could have before he was out of control. Unless…

"Ron?" I asked tentatively. "Did something happen?"

The potion had already kicked in and his words were now decipherable. But he kept silent and merely nodded.

Harry's hand was liberated now, and helped me pull Ron up into a sitting position.

Ron had begun crying silently now. I was getting extremely worried. No, I was more then worried. I was frantic with panic.

Looking back, I don't think I have ever seen Ron cry. I thought as hard as I could, but nothing came to me. This was the first time ever.

I pull Ron into a hug and asked quietly and less urgently, "Hey- what's the matter, hmm?"

He sputtered, through his tears, "B-Bill… He's dead."

I gasped. Hearing these words, I didn't know how to react. I had a sobbing grown boy in my arms, so I couldn't exactly break down. Besides, I didn't have time to think about it yet. But in the corner of my mind, I knew that I would be sobbing later as well.

A light bulb went off in my head. I gently slid out of Ron's grip, looked him in the face, and asked sternly, "Where is Ginny?"

He shook his head, signaling that in his drunken state, he had completely forgotten about everything; he only wanted to numb his pain. He had this in common with Ginny, which was exactly why I needed to find her.

I let Harry take care of Ron, and ran out of the common room like a bullet. Hopefully, she was nearby.

"Wait!" Harry's voice stopped me. He tossed me his Marauders Map, and smiled, amused that I did not think of it in the first place.

I looked inside and scanned the paper for her name.

She was in the Astronomy Tower.

_Astronomy Tower_

She just had to be in the one place farthest form the Gryffindor common room. A few minutes later, I was huffing and puffing my way up the stairs to the tower. I caught my breath for a couple of seconds and found her sitting next to the open window, looking up at the stars.

I put my hand to my chest, relieved. She wasn't drunk. In her drunken states, she could never sit up like that. However, this was surprising. She wasn't drunk!

I walked over to where she sat. "Ginny?"

She looked at me sadly, in the most heartbreaking way. The moonlight gave her skin and hair an eerie glow, and it looked like her eyes would never stop filling up with tears.

She bit her lip before saying, in a very strained voice, "Hey, 'Mione."

I sighed. I sat down next to her and took her into my arms, which made her cry even more.

"He was my favorite brother." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm losing everyone I love."

I cried for her, hearing her words ring in my head over and over again. I cried because of the truth that Bill Weasely was, in fact, dead.

I cried because such a nice and fun- loving girl had to be stripped of her innocence this way, instead of by age.

I cried because this was the first of many, many deaths of many, many loved ones.

I cried because her words were exactly right.

_We're losing everyone we love._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_Two Hours Later_

Bill didn't like it when Ginny drank. That is why she stayed sober. I shook my head.

After I had taken Ginny back to the common room, Harry and I had decided that it was a bad idea to leave the two Weasleys alone so soon after their loss. So we all slept in the dormitory that Harry and Ron shared.

I was the only one awake. In fact, I didn't feel sleepy in the least. My eyes trailed across the faces of my three best friends, and I found myself analyzing them.

Ginny. Her hair was sprawled all over the place, and her tears were dried on her face, same as Ron. I sighed. I had always known that she was made of the strongest material. But inside, she still is a child, like all of us. She was the most innocent out of our whole lot. But a boy and a death of a brother had taken that away from her. How ironic. They're both men, and you know what they say.

My gaze shifted to Ron. With a pang of guilt, I knew that I had been neglecting him for the past months. I had pushed him aside for Draco, Harry, Ginny, schoolwork, and a bunch of other things. I didn't even know if we could still be called best friends anymore.

He gave a loud snore and drifted off peacefully once again, causing an unexpected wave of affection to wash over me. I smiled a bit and decided that I cared for him too much to give up the title. I also vowed that I would spend more time with him, and not let all our years together go to waste.

Slowly, tentatively, my eyes settled on Harry. I noticed that his glasses were still on. I reached over and took them off for him, and as I did, my hand brushed his face. I froze for a moment, thinking that I missed something.

No shivers. No tingles. Nothing.

I realized then, and only then, that I hadn't felt any more- then- friendly feelings for him for a while now. But I did for Draco.

I put his glasses on the table next to me and wondered to myself, _when did that happen? _Perhaps it just wore off without my noticing? My lips formed a smile, and I looked at him once again.

Yes, it was true. I could only be his friend, and nothing more then that.

Although his face was peaceful, his expression was tired and weary. My smile faded.

He lost a lot in his life. First his parents, then the closest thing to a parent he had ever had: Sirius, his godfather. Harry wasn't innocent anymore. It seemed to me that he had lost his innocence the day Voldemort took away his parents and replaced them with that scar on his forehead.

With one last sigh, I rested my head my borrowed pillow and pulled up my covers.

_Monday_

The whole weekend was spent in the common room. Ginny, Ron, and almost all of the Gryffindors sat in silence as we ate breakfast. When the mail came, an owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet onto my lap.

I was about to put it in my bag when the front page caught my eye.

I looked at the heading of the article.

"Shit."

_DEATHEATERS AT GRINGOTTS_

_Four days ago, Thursday, February 6th, Gringotts Wizarding Bank had been attacked by what was estimated to be two hundred masked deatheaters. They're main goal did not seem to be murder, but thievery. Vault 1032 was blasted open and emptied, but mysteriously, the goblins seem to have no record whatsoever of what was in that particular vault. _

_Because there are very few wizards working at Gringotts, the ones who did were horribly injured. Thankfully, the death count was extremely low and had a small effect on the community and the upcoming war. However, though small, the wizards who sacrificed something should be thanked and praised for their…_

I didn't read any further, hearing screaming. I looked up from the paper, still disgusted from what I read, and saw…

I widened my eyes and immediately got out of my seat.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a few other Slytherins were looking at the paper and laughing. They also seemed to be taunting the Gryffindors, making Ginny exceptionally angrier then I had ever seen her.

Harry, Ron, and Seamus were actually holding her back from the Slytherin table, but everyone could hear her screams.

Apparently, someone there had made a little comment that went, "What's the matter, mini- Weasley? Miss your dear brother?" That had definitely set her off the edge. Because while they were expecting her to quietly mourn, she actually…

"LET ME GO! I'LL HURT THEM SO BAD, THEIR FUCKING DEATHEATER PARENTS WILL START TO BLEED FROM THEIR DIRTY, MURDERING HANDS AND FEET! LET ME GO! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME! I AM GOING TO TEAR THOSE FILTHY, EVIL, UGLY, DISPICAPLE, VOLDEMORT- WORSHIPPING HEADS OFF THEIR HORRIBLE BODIES!"

Some people looked impressed. Some were appalled. Some were simply scared. Most of Gryffindor was part of the "scared" category, only because they knew that she would actually do it at this point. It was mostly Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who were impressed.

It was the teachers who were appalled.

Harry, Ron, Seamus and I were too busy holding her back. To tell the truth, I think Ron would have done what she did too if he wasn't still about to burst into tears. Or, you know, kill somebody. Ginny, on the other hand, had been unnaturally calm and quiet.

Well, up until this point, of course.

We brought her outside the great hall and closed its doors, but people still heard her cursing and screaming; and when I say screaming, I don't mean those high- pitched screams that can shatter glass. I mean the kind of screams you scream when you're angry, and then you're bound to have a sore throat later kind of scream.

Finally, as we dragged her further and further away from the great hall- where people was surely talking about her little episode, mind you- she ran out of steam and quieted down. Instead, she broke down and began to cry silently.

Seamus had long gone back to his food. So now it was just me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Ginny," Harry took a small, tentative step toward her.

I was about to mimic his action when she sniffed and snapped, "Forget it. I'm fine."

We all stayed silent for a few seconds, until Ron broke the silence by saying quietly, "I'll go after her."

That left me and Harry standing there. Until…

"What was that all about?" Draco came up to us, looking like he was right in the middle of eating; his napkin was still half- tucked into his shirt.

I smiled sadly at him. "I'll tell you later."

"Well, I'm going to the common room," Harry said and looked at me.

Was he expecting me to come with him?

"I think I'll take a walk." Draco looked at me as well.

Was Draco expecting me to go with _him_?

I looked between the two and saw them both looking at me expectantly.

Yes, this seemed to sum up my problem with these two. But I knew who I was going to choose.

"I think I should get some fresh air. I'll see you later in the common room, Harry." I shot him a slightly apologetic look.

He understood. "Yeah, okay, Herms. Later."

I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled.

_Hogwarts Lake_

We held hands as I explained the whole ordeal to him. It actually felt incredibly good to get it all out in the open and off my chest. Besides, Draco was a great listener.

We sat down by a tree and I plopped into his lap. He faked an expression that signified that I was heavy.

When I didn't stick out my tongue or even roll my eyes, he wrapped his arms around me. "Aw, 'Mione. I know it's all hard to take in. But it's gonna be okay."

I turned my head and said, in a sort of desperate manner, "But you can't promise me something like that, Draco. I mean, the deatheaters are taking over, and it's affecting my friends and me and you. How do you know its going to be alright in the end?"

He looked at me sadly, but smiled. "I don't, love. But right now, with you here safe with me, I just feel like it will be," he said softly as he stroked my hair.

I sighed and leaned against his chest. "Thanks, Draco."

And at that moment, I really felt safe. In his arms, the world just seemed like a better place, and deatheaters seemed a million years and miles away.

"Uh…" Draco cleared his throat. "Hermione… I don't think I've told you this…But…"

How peculiar. He seemed nervous, when he was fine just a second ago. I turned my head and looked at him once more.

He turned even redder when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Well… You might not… It might be a little abrupt… I would understand…"

This was too adorable. It was rare that my boy could be reduced to a blubbering mush like this.

Trying not to laugh, I said, "Draco, just spit it out."

"Iloveyou."

Silence. The corner of my lip stretched into a small smile.

"Would you like to repeat that for me?" I asked softly. My arms went around his neck.

He relaxed and repeated. "I love you, Hermione."

I don't know why, but I gave a little laugh. I took a breath and said, "I love you too, Draco."

Okay, snogging after that, so we don't need to get into details.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_December that year-_

Wand at hand, I stood in the front of the crowd, facing them.

Them, the ones who killed off numerous loved ones; the ones who attacked so often that the students had to stay at Hogwarts over the summer; the ones who took away our old innocence and frivolous behaviors and the remains of our childhood. Them, the deatheaters… and Voldemort himself.

The snow was white right now, on the battle field next to Hogwarts Lake. I knew it would soon be stained with red and pink blood stains. The cold was biting at our bodies, but we barely noticed for our fear and determination.

As I carefully viewed the faces of the light side, I saw that much was made up of students that just graduated or still in school. They proudly let their faces show in the frosty December wind. The deatheaters were masked.

I took a deep breath and lifted my chin a little bit higher. The anxiousness paused for a millisecond and came back to me once more.

I had thought and dreamed about this moment for a long time now. But nothing I felt before could compare with the real thing. It was really happening. No more hiding and no more playing safe. No more pretend and no more fantasizing. It was now.

The Final Battle.

It was just beginning. The first shot had not even been fired yet. It was as if we were waiting for someone to, but we weren't sure how to start it ourselves. As of the moment, we stood on our side, the light side, facing each other; the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

Somehow, it began. I ran forward and shot spells of my own. Draco was by my side; and yes, we were still together. Our orders were to kill. Kill them all, and win at any cost.

The only curses used were for torturing but mainly killing. That was to be expected. No more second- year curses to be used in duels.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I shouted at a deatheater about to attack a seventh year I didn't know. (Remember, I had already graduated.) His body fell to the floor, stiff as a board. The seventh year thanked me quietly and white- faced, he ran off.

I just brought down my first kill. I didn't like it. No matter that it was a deatheater- I had just killed another person.

_Pull yourself together, Hermione! _I chided myself. If I wanted to do my part, I would just have to get used to it.

All of a sudden, I found myself in a headlock and a wand pointed at my throat.

"Hello," the owner of a cold, familiar voice hissed next to my ear. "mudblood."

Lucius. That man just wouldn't leave me the hell alone!

I struggled against him, but my air supply was getting short. But thank God, someone came to my rescue.

"Put her down, Lucius."

The bastard turned toward him. "Ah, Draco. Stooping to the point of helping mudbloods now? Just when I thought you could sink no lower."

Draco pursed his lips. "We'll settle our differences here and now, Lucius. Put her down."

By now, he had loosened his grip. Ha! The fool. I yelled, "_Stupefy!_"

He let go and was slammed into the tall oak behind us. Draco took my hand and whispered, "Run!"

I shook my head. "Draco, no! Come on with me! Let someone else deal with-"

He put his hand to my mouth, shushing me. "I have to do this, Hermione. For me. I'll join you later."

I nodded in defeat and he kissed me soundly on my forehead, and then my mouth.

I knew that Draco was powerful. He had smarts, agility, and quick- thinking. But I don't know how that all would be affected if he was dealing with his father, the one person who made his life miserable from day one.

I looked around for my friends. I saw Ginny, and ran up to her.

"Ginny!" She nodded back at me, her eyes terrified. We fought two deatheaters coming on to us. We killed them.

She turned to me, eyes full of tears. "Hermione, I don't know if I can handle much more of this." Her tears fell.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Something happened. I knew that she wouldn't be so scared, so… _something_… if she just killed some deatheater. She had been waiting for this ever since Bill's death.

"Back there…" her eyes went to another part of the field. "I think someone got a hold of Ron, but I'm not sure…"

"Shit," I whispered to myself. I turned back to Ginny. "Tell me where."

She pointed timidly to the lake's side. I ran over there. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him.

I was scared. I ran and ran, trying to avoid the numerous dead bodies on the floor next to me. I just hoped that Ron wouldn't become one of them.

I reached that part. I looked and looked and looked.

Where was he?

Then, I saw him down by the lake, one place that was deserted, isolated from all the fighting. Half his body was in the water, getting soaked. I saw that the water touching him became red.

I ran down there, tears already streaking down my face.

I kneeled beside him and brought his upper body up to lean against me. His shirt was soaked with blood, and it covered his face.

"Oh my God," I squeaked. "Ron."

He opened his eyes weakly. "Hermione," he attempted at a smile. "You cry too easily."

I tried to smile for him but to no avail. I couldn't really speak.

"Hey," he wiped a tear from my cheek. "It's okay. It's my time, I guess."

_His time?_ "Ron, you're gonna be okay. I just need to get you to a Healer; just hold on…"

I tried to get him up, but he resisted. "Hermione, no." I stopped at his command.

"Ron?" I laid him back down. I was on the verge of hysteria. "You need to see a Healer! You need to live! You need to help us fight this battle! Why aren't you getting up!"

"Tell Harry I said good luck, okay? And goodbye." He might as well just break my heart, by saying that.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" I whispered. He shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Hold on to Draco. I know I-" he took a gasping breath. "- I never really gave him a real chance… but he's a great guy- and he loves you. Me and Harry and Ginny… we love you too."

His hand went limp. He was gone.

And he took a little bit of my heart with him.

Crying profusely, I laid him back down. But how could I just leave his body here, like he was just another death? Another war casualty?

He wasn't. He was important to me. He was important to me, his family, Harry, and all his friends. The whole world! Well, my whole world. My heart was aching as I watched his face slowly go paler. My stomach and head was beginning to hurt from my sobbing.

I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye," I whispered.

I closed my eyes for a few moments, trying to pull myself together. But I would open my eyes again and see. See what happened. What will happen more.

From behind me, a horribly familiar female voice drawled, "How very touching. The mudblood crying over her little boyfriend."

I turned around and saw through my tears Bellatrix Black.

"You like what I did with him? He screamed like a girl." She laughed.

My blood boiled. So much hatred filled me that I thought I would burst wide open if I didn't do something. I wanted her to suffer as much as all the people she hurt did. I got up and immediately shouted out the only curse I knew that could even possibly satisfy me.

"_Crucio!"_

I knew it wasn't in my orders. But I wanted this satisfaction. I hated her. I hated her and all her kind so much that it was blinding. It was draining.

When I began running out of steam, the curse stopped. But I took another brief look at my dead friend, remembered her ruthless words, and shouted it again, giving her another dose of her own medicine.

Her screams filled my ears, and I relished in it. I yelled over it, "YOU LIKE THAT? THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE, BITCH!"

Finally, I finished it off. As much as I wanted to torture her to St. Mungo's, I just gave her the killing curse.

By now, my tears were gone, and I walked over to her dead body. And I spat on it.

I walked back to the battle, but not before making a mental note of where Ron's body was to give him a proper ceremony later on.

How was I going to tell everyone?

_Four Hours Later_

Death after death after death. That was what today was. That was what the battle was all about.

I could not, for the life of me, find Draco. And my mind was wasting with worry.

It was now midnight. Everyone was lurking about, quietly and carefully. Behind a patch of trees, I heard something.

I crept to the place I heard it, and hid behind an especially large tree.

"I can't live without you," said a voice I recognized to be Ginny's.

Shit. I walked in on her and Blaise _again._

"You can. You will move on, and find someone who isn't a dumb ass."

I peeked over the side and saw Ginny shake her dead. "I like dumb asses."

They were holding each other closely, as if they were afraid that if they pulled apart, the war would take them from the other forever. She was dressed in her maroon robes, while he was in his black deatheater robes, mask off.

I sensed their love. It was as great as mine with Draco. But in a way, I think that theirs was purer. Again, for the millionth time, I tried to imagine what I would do if Draco was a deatheater, and was about to die. I think I would die myself.

Blaise breathed into her hair. "Gin…I'm just glad it isn't you."

She stifled a sob, as did I.

I left quietly. I couldn't take much more of that. It was a heartbreaking scene, and I had had enough heartbreak for one day.

I was still wiping some stray tears away when I saw Draco, crawling on the ground; he looked like his legs were hurt and he was spewing blood.

I rushed over to him. "Draco! What happened?"

He looked up at me, and I saw that his eyes were unfocused and scared. And that scared me as well.

He tried to stand up and fell down again.

I got him up and hurriedly led him to the nursing tents. He was definitely in no condition to fight. But I wasn't losing him, too.

He was really starting to scare me. He wasn't using his body strength at all, leaving me to support all of him.

At the tent, I finally started to cry. "Draco…please be okay."

He looked in my direction but not really at me. In a scratchy voice, he whispered back, "I will be."

This gave me some relief, albeit not much. I squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek, and left the tent.

As soon as I did, I heard voices from somewhere in front of me. God, somehow, I am always hearing people's private conversations. Curious, I followed it and found…

"Narcissa, I have already tried to stop the curse, but it was no use. The Dark Lord had cast it years ago. I am sorry."

My eyes- or ears- bulged. Was that sadness and…_tears_ in Lucius Malfoy's voice? The same Lucius Malfoy that reduced his own son to what I brought back to the tent?

"My only consolation is that if the Dark Lord does die, you and I will die together." That must have been his wife.

I did a double take. Something there didn't fit right.

_She _was going to die? They were _both _going to die? As far as I knew, Narcissa Malfoy was not a deatheater.

Well, I found out in the next few sentences.

"The Dark Lord didn't read the fine print, I suppose," he said in a bitter tone. "He didn't count on his deatheaters falling in love. And we didn't count on our loved ones dying if he does."

Narcissa sighed. "I suppose the only way is for us to win."

I stumbled backwards, my mind reeling from the information I had just received. Why is it that every time I accidentally walk in on a conversation, I hear something I don't like?

If what I just heard was true, then it wasn't only Blaise that would die if Voldemort did.

_Ginny _would, too.

I couldn't compute it. All of a sudden, the tables have all turned. At first, Ginny didn't know how she could want to win the war knowing what she did. Now, I had joined her in that feeling.

I wanted to cry, but for some reason, the tears didn't come. Instead, I walked back to the battlefield numbly.

I found that everyone had gathered together, watching. Watching what?

I pushed my way to the front and gasped.

Harry and Voldemort were facing each other and no one else, both breathing hard, but Harry was bloodied up and bruised, whereas Voldemort- that fucker- didn't seem to have a scratch on him.

This was it. The showdown between Harry and Voldemort.

My mind raced to the research I did on Voldemort and his obsession with becoming immortal. I had stumbled upon a spell, a very ancient kind of dark magic, which could actually protect you from the killing curse.

So we formulated a plan that might destroy him. It was a narrow shot; but it was all we had to go on.

Voldemort shot out a spell at Harry, one that I didn't recognize; that panicked me. I had tried to look up as many dark magic spells as I possibly could, and I prepared Harry on what I could. But this one was unfamiliar to me. So we all know how familiar it would be to _Harry._

All of a sudden, Harry cried out and began shaking on the ground. Neville's cue was coming up.

He had bravely volunteered to do this part of the final bring- down of Voldemort. A lot of people tried to dissuade him, but he was determined.

He stepped up and jumped in the way of the curse. It broke off of Harry and began working its toll on him.

As suspected, Voldemort was insulted that a boy just went up and disrupted his torturing, so he took extra time to finish him off.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I felt more of my heart break as I saw Neville's dead body fall to the snowy ground at Voldemort's feet.

And that was Harry's cue. While Voldemort was distracted, he ran around him, took his sword out of his sheath, and went in for the kill.

Voldemort turned around just as his head got sliced off his neck.

It was gruesome, really. Blood splattered onto the snow, and his body began to disintegrate into nothing. He was finally dead.

All the deatheaters fell to their knees, wailing in despair. They knew that it was only moments before they were met with the same fate. And their lover.

Seconds later, the wailing was replaced by sounds of burning up and dust sweeping into the wind.

From behind me somewhere, I heard someone cry out, "Ginny!"

My heart ached for her. I couldn't turn around to face the sight.

Although this was what we were all waiting for, it was a terrible sight. I wanted to look away, but it was captivating and searing, making it impossible to avert my eyes.

Harry was on his knees, using the sword to support his weight. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and he was covered in blood, slightly melted snow, and dust.

I ran over to him and enveloped him in my arms as the crowd erupted into cheers and deliriously happy sobs.

"It's over," I whispered to him as he cried into my shoulder. "We won."

_Next Morning- Eight am_

I had been dying to go see how Draco was doing, but Harry would not speak to anyone but myself and Dumbledore. Who could blame him? Sirius, Ron, Ginny…so many people he and I both loved had died.

And for Merlin's sake, he had just chopped off someone's head.

So when I saw his blonde hair- still unwashed, mind you- I was ecstatic. He was on crutches, so I didn't hug him too hard. But I did kiss him numerous times on the lips and all over his face. Basically, I was smothering him.

"We won! We did it!" I could barely contain my joy.

"I know! I heard!" He seemed happy, but there was something a little strange about his expression. "I'm so glad you're okay. When I heard you were out there, and I wasn't…"

He wasn't even looking at me…

"I was scared. I'm just relieved, above all, that you're okay."

I kissed him again, but it was as if he wasn't expecting it. He looked sort of startled when I pulled away.

Something was very, very wrong.

"Draco?" I asked tentatively. "What is up with you?"

He widened his eyes, but they still weren't really looking at me. "What? Oh…um…I…"

He looked sad all of a sudden and looked at the ground. I waved my hand in his face. He didn't move. His pupils didn't even respond.

A horrible, horrible thought came to me. "Draco," my voice said shakily. "Can you…can you even…see me?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

He closed his eyes and woefully opened them, his eyes full of tears as well. He shook his head.

"Then you're…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't _believe it.

"Blind," he finished for me.

I clapped my hand to my mouth and shook my head. I stepped into the embrace he offered to me and cried into his chest as his tears fell gracefully into my hair.

And though he couldn't see it, Harry was watching us from the tent, shaking his head.

"Do you still…" he gulped, "…still love me? Want me?"

I looked up sharply and nodded vigorously. It occurred to me that he couldn't see it. So I said aloud, "Yes. More then anything, just like I always will."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Two Years Later_

_Prologue-_

_Voldemort looked down upon several different things. For example, he had always viewed "love" as a weakness, and therefore underestimated its power. The day he tried to kill Harry Potter, he did not count on his victim's mother's love to protect him, and that led to his downfall. _

_In retrospect, at the Final Battle, he was brought down by another variable that he looked down upon; muggles. He protected himself from all sorts of wizarding way of murder and torture, but he didn't count on the use of muggle murder. Harry Potter killed him with a sword bearing no magic power or enchantments- a muggle sword. Voldemort's lack of respect and preparation for this ultimately brought him to his destruction. _

_And although everyone- my friends, enemies, teachers, and myself- knew that the day would come, we never could believe it actually happened the way it did. We never could believe how many loved ones we had lost. But we do, now, believe that it was finally over. Of course, now that-_

"What cha' doing?" Draco's voice disrupted my reading. I looked up at him as he entered the study. He used his hands to feel around the edges of the doorway and furniture, since he blatantly refused to use a cane.

"Just reading a book." He held out his hands in front of him and I handed it to him.

He felt the dragonhide hardcover and smiled in recognition. "Ah… _My Final Battle, _by Hermione Granger. Someone read it to me once… It was alright, I suppose..."

I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the arm lightly. Last month when it was published, I had read it to him, since it wasn't exactly fit for an audio cassette. (Not that he knew what it was until I explained it to him. He was enchanted.) Of course he loved it.

Actually, he inspired me to write it. And now, two years later, here I am, living in a sweet little condo with Draco.

Well, actually, it's quite big. What do you expect, considering its Draco?

I took my book back and stood up, wrapping my arms around him. "Today's the day."

He stroked my hair and said, "Yes it is. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Come on. We need to change." I took his hand and we went upstairs.

I could take off my clothes right in front of him now. He would often complain, "This really isn't fair, you know. I mean, here you are, an extremely sexy girl that I happen to love, naked right in front of me, and I can't see a bloody thing."

Then I would retort, "Well, you _touch _everything enough to make up for that- and I mean _everything._"

And then he would give me a big boyish smile that would fill up his whole face. For someone who looks so innocent on the outside, he sure is naughty...

For the first four months of his blindness, we never mentioned it. Not once. It was tense and sad for everyone, me especially, but I guess no one would ever really understand but him. Fortunately, we got through that rough period, and we finally have the smooth sailing we had always wanted and deserved. Especially after all that happened.

We both had dressed properly by now, but I still had to put on makeup.

"Hurry up, for Merlin's sake. People will start arriving at the church in about three to four hours; I thought you would maybe like to be there to gab with your girlfriends first."

"I need to find and put on the waterproof mascara, Draco. You don't want my eyes to streak in the middle of the I do's, do you? I'll look like a bloody clown."

"Darling, I'm blind. Frankly, I don't give a damn how you look." He kissed me on the cheek. Then on the lips.

"Yes, Draco, but not everyone in the chapel is going to be as flexible as you are." I kissed him back. "And I want you to know that you just ruined my lipstick, you little child."

"Who are you calling a 'child'?" He struck an indignant pose and pouted. "I am a big boy now, thank you very much."

I finished up. I took one look at him and laughed. "Oh, yes, a very big boy. One that puts on his tie backwards."

He really had no sufficient comeback, so all he could do was sit there in defeat as I put on his tie the correct way.

Although, as he followed me out the door, I did hear him mutter under his breath, "Can't even give a blind man a little break…"

_Four Hours Later_

The organs began playing. I took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle in my pale crème- colored dress.

I saw Draco and Harry at the end of the aisle. I smiled to them nervously. Well, Draco obviously couldn't see it, but whatever.

Again, I was struck at how unbelievably handsome he is. The battle damaged nothing on his face. I used to have a scar on my cheek, but I got rid of that. Draco kept the scars on his back and upper torso, as did I.

I walked up slowly, in a line with Pavarti Patil and Padma Patil.

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, you had _better_ not trip…_

Luckily, I didn't. When I got down to the end of the aisle…

I made a sharp turn right, settling myself into a standing position next to Draco.

Padma Patil stepped up to Harry at the altar. The priest cleared his throat and began the wedding ceremony. (What, did I lead you to believe that it was mine? How devilishly tricky of me!)

Harry was just as handsome as Draco. His scars, unlike ours, could never leave him. He had numerous ones among his body, but the one for everyone to see wasn't his lightning one anymore.

On his pale porcelain face, a gash ran across, from his forehead to the bottom of his left cheek.

But Padma loved him, and always touched his scars gingerly and lovingly, like I did with Draco.

I was right about the mascara. As they said the fateful I do's, emotional tears were starting to fill up in my eyes.

After their kiss, everyone burst into cheers, and a lot of whooping where the males were concerned. Well, the males my age.

I went up to my best friend and said, "Congratulations, Harry," and the tears spilled out of my eyes.

I was very relieved when he fell in love with someone else. But then again, I don't really think he ever did truly love me in that way as Draco did.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he whispered in my ear, "Ron was always my brother, Hermione. But you were always my sister."

_Post- Wedding Party_

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I clapped my hand to my mouth and stifled a laugh.

The music was pumping, everyone was dancing, and certain pair of twins was very, very drunk and currently stark in their golden snitch- covered knickers.

One guess. Fred and George.

"We would like to propose a…" Fred stopped and let out a much undignified belch.

George continued for him. "…toast. To Harry and Norma!"

He stumbled and fell on his butt.

"Hey, George…" Fred said in a confused daze, "I don't think that's the name…"

Next to me, Draco shook his head and chuckled. "Thank God they're not wearing briefs."

"Well, of course it isn't!" George snapped rather impatiently. He then let out his own little belch.

Angelina Johnson went up to them and took them both by the ear. "Sorry about these two gits. They're adorable, my boyfriend and his twin, but they just can't handle liquor."

She dragged them to a booth, where they stayed for basically the rest of the party.

Something just occurred to me as I watched the newlyweds continued dancing, unaware of the obscene display that just took place.

The song finished as I reached them. "Padma, you forgot to toss your wedding bouquet to the girls!"

"Oh, I don't need to toss a bunch of flowers to know who's going to get hitched next."

What? "What?"

"Hermione," I heard Draco say behind me. I spun around and he got down on one knee, holding Padma's bouquet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. I gasped, and he didn't even need to say the words or take out the ring.

"I do!" I squealed as I threw my arms around him.

He laughed in relief and said, "Well, all those hours practicing in front of the mirror were sure worth it!"

_1 am_

After the party, I visited Ron.

Right after the battle, we had gathered all the bodies of our friends, colleagues, and old classmates, and formed a special graveyard for them all. As I walked pass all of the names, I felt myself growing dizzy, but I came to spot of my old best friend.

I laid down the flowers and sat down next to his grave. The lamp lights were all on, and instead of looking spooky, the place looked peaceful and serene and sad.

I began talking.

"Hey, Ron," I began softly. "How've you been doing up there? Well, Harry and Padma finally tied the knot today… It was a beautiful ceremony… Everything was almost perfect… But a few people couldn't come… No, they were too busy in heaven, I suppose."

I took a breath and blinked back tears. "Me and Harry really miss you. Your family is finally coming together again, though. It's hard to handle one death of a family member, let alone three. So that's good…" I let out a little half- laugh, but it was riddled with a few tears that couldn't help but show. _We lost a lot more then three,_ I thought.

"Aren't you even going to tell him about our engagement?" came a soft voice.

I turned around and Draco sat down next to me. He visited this place a lot, so he already knew his way. He heard my sniffles and gently wiped away my tears.

I laughed another teary laugh and said, "I was getting to that." I turned back to the grave. "Well, Draco just spoiled it, but yes, we're engaged!"

"Well, not like I could even get the words out of my mouth. Before I could officially propose, this girl just jumped me."

"I did not! I was just merely…excited." I sighed. "Oh, I wish you were here, Ron."

"We all do." I smiled at Draco and snuggled into his chest.

A silent moment passed. Then- "Man, you should have seen Fred and George tonight- it was bloody hilarious…You know how they are when they're drunk.? Well, tonight was indefinitely the worst…"

And we talked all night.

_Fin_


End file.
